Streets of London SongFic
by Harlekin
Summary: Malfoy fühlt sich allein gelassen und Harry zeigt ihm das Muggellondon, um, ihm zu zeigen, dass er das nicht so einfach von sich behaupten kann.


**Titel: Streets of London**

**Autor: Harlekin**

**Beta: Mein über alles "geliebter" Nachhilfelehrer und bester Kumpel, der Slash abartig findet und es trotzdem liebend gerne liest**

**Disclaimer: Die Figuren J.K. Rowling, das geniale Lied zu dem diese SongFic entstanden ist Ralph McTell (Wobei ich über die Keltics drauf gekommen bin) … also eigentlich nichts meins :'-(**

**Warning: SLASH (DM/HP) denke aber nicht das Lime oder Lemon vorkommt. Da ich im Verlauf der Geschichte bemerkt habe dass das, was ich schreibe nicht so hundertprozentig auf das Lied und auf die Charaktere der beiden passt sind sie jetzt glaub ich beide ZIEMLICH OOC, und ich lasse einige Tatsachen aus den Büchern einfach mal weg… hoffe ihr könnt über die „Kleinigkeiten" hinwegsehen…**

**Summary: Joa… Malfoy fühlt sich nachdem seine Eltern nun in Askaban sitzen und seine Freunde ihm den Rücken gekehrt haben allein gelassen und Harry zeigt ihm das Muggel London, um ihm zu zeigen, er ist bestimmt nicht so allein wie manch andere.**

**Joa liebe Leute… **

**Hoffe ihr tut euch diese Geschichte an ;) Ebenso hoffe ich, dass sie euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefällt … **

**Habe drei Tage das Lied in Dauerschleife gehabt… es ist einfach nur schön und dann kam mir dieser Einfall… viel Spaß (?) beim lesen und ich würde mich über n kleines Review doch sehr freuen ;)**

**Ist meine erste SongFic… glaube nicht dass sie so toll geworden ist… insbesondere deshalb weil ich leider das Lied nicht 100 so nehmen konnte… z.B. ist der Chorus nicht die erste Strophe… ;)**

Harry, der gerade einen guten Freund besucht hatte und nun durch eine der dunkleren Seitengassen der Winkelgasse ging, stoppte vor einem kleinen Pub. Hatte er sich geirrt oder kannte er diesen Blondschopf hinter der getönten Fensterscheibe wirklich? Erst wollte er einfach weitergehen, schließlich konnte es genauso gut eine Verwechslung sein. Als er jedoch wenige Schritte gegangen war, stoppte er wieder. Er drehte sich um und betrat den Pub.

Er ging zu dem Blonden, der alleine in einer düsteren Ecke saß und offensichtlich alles daran setzte heute betrunken nach Hause zugehen, wobei er wohl noch nicht soviel intus hatte, dass er seine Umgebung nicht mehr wahrnahm. Harry sah den Mann genauer an. Ja, er war es wirklich. Draco Malfoy. Aber nicht so, wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Seine Nase war nicht mehr der höchste Punkt in seinem Gesicht und er schien sich auch seid längerem nicht mehr um sein Äußeres zu kümmern. Ein Drei-Tage-Bart „zierte" sein schmales Gesicht, das nun nicht mehr von Stolz sondern von… nun was war es? Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass Malfoy etwas wie Traurigkeit empfinden konnte, aber nach genau dem sah es aus.

Seine Klamotten schlackerten schlampig um seinen offensichtlich abgemagerten Körper und seine sonst so perfekt gestylten Haare hingen ihm strähnig und ungekämmt ins Gesicht. Draco Malfoy war ein Wrack, das in diesem Pub offensichtlich versuchte seinen Frust zu ertränken.  
„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte Harry, währen der einen Stuhl zu sich zog und sich gegenüber von Malfoy niederließ.Malfoy reagierte darauf nur mit einem dumpfen „Hmmm."„Ich weiß, wir konnten uns nie wirklich leiden, aber wenn ich meinen so stolzen Erzfeind hier so sitzen sehe wundere ich mich doch ein wenig. Was ist los mit dir?" Harry versucht möglichst mitfühlend und nicht herablassend zu klingen, was ihm Malfoy gegenüber schwer fiel, trotz seines ihm eigenem Helfersyndroms.„Verpiss dich Potter, du hast doch eh keine Ahnung!" Auch wenn sie mittlerweile erwachsen waren und sich seit der Schule nicht wieder gesehen hatten, hatte sich nichts an den Gefühlen für einander geändert. Die vorherrschenden waren ganz eindeutig noch immer Verachtung und Abscheu.

Aber Harrys Neugierde war größer als seine Streitsucht, jedenfalls im Moment. Er hoffte, Malfoy würde ihn nicht zu oft anfahren, sonst würden sie sich prügeln und er würde nie erfahren was mit dem ehemaligen stolzen Slytherin passiert war.  
„Vielleicht ja doch?"„Wie solltest du? Deine Eltern sind nicht in Askaban, deine Freunde verachten dich nicht! Du hast doch dein ach so tolles Leben unter all den fröhlichen Leuten, die nicht darauf bestehen dass du fremde Leute einfach umbringst und die dich nicht im Stich lassen wenn du nicht genau dass tust was sie von dir erwarten. Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Du warst immer der Liebling von allen und der Mittelpunkt der Zauberergesellschaft.", schrie Malfoy Harry so laut ins Gesicht, dass sich die anderen Menschen in dem Pub erstaunt bis fragend zu ihnen umdrehten. Sie sahen alle aus als würden sie sich hier ihr Leben wegtrinken.Harry beschloss diesen Gefühlsausbruch Malfoys dem Alkohol zuzuschreiben. Dass Malfoy in normaler Verfassung so etwas sagen würde war einfach abstrus.„Nein, meine Eltern sitzen nicht in Askaban, aber ich hatte auch nie eine Chance sie kennen zu lernen. Und ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht aller Leute Liebling zu sein"„Auf jeden Fall hast du immer Leute um dich die dich bewundern und die dich mögen."

Ein normales Gespräch mit Malfoy? So etwas sollte möglich sein? Gut, er war vollkommen in Selbstmitleid versunken. Aber er fauchte ihn nicht an.„Und du hast niemanden? Das ist doch lächerlich. Was ist mit Pansy? Und Blaise? Crabbe, Goyle?" Harry versuchte seine Stimme sanft klingen zu lassen. Er hatte lange nicht mehr jemanden so am Ende erlebt.„Lass mich mit denen in Ruhe… die melden sich ja doch nie. Crabbe und Goyle sitzen in Askaban, wie du wissen solltest. Blaise ist in Amerika und kümmert sich wahrscheinlich nen scheiß um das was hier ist. Und Pansy? Sie mochte mich nie. Sie mochte den Namen Malfoy."„Es ist also so, dass du grade behaupten willst dass du einsam bist? Sich keiner mehr um dich kümmert seit es die aristokratische Familie Malfoy nicht mehr gibt?"Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Sollte Malfoy immer nur durch seinen Familiennamen gelebt haben? Das konnte unmöglich sein. Er war zwar immer Stolz darauf gewesen, aber er hatte Malfoy als eine starke Persönlichkeit eingeschätzt. Dass er sich verkriechen würde sobald es seine doch eh nur durch den Lord zusammengehaltene Familie nicht mehr existierte hätte er nicht gedacht. Wenn er Selbstmitleid nicht absolut verachtend fände hätte er Malfoy fast bemitleidet. Alles an das dieser geglaubt hatte existierte offensichtlich nicht mehr.Als Malfoy schwieg fragte Harry vorsichtig: „Hast du dich denn mal bei deinen Freunden gemeldet? Ihnen gesagt dass du sie sehen willst?"

Eine Frau mit schmutziger Schürze und tiefen Augenringen kam an ihren Tisch. „Möchten Sie noch etwas trinken?", fragte sie gelangweilt.  
Malfoy wollte grade antworten, doch bevor er auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte hatte Harry einen Endschluss gefasst.  
„Nein, wir wollten sowieso grad gehen!"Malfoy sah ihn erstaunt an, saget aber nichts. Die Bedienung schlurfte wieder zurück hinter die Theke.„Was sollte das denn Potter?", zischte Malfoy Harry erzürnt zu.Harry entgegnete ihm ruhig: „Komm mit."

_So how can you tell me, you're lonely  
And say for you that sun don't shine?  
Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London,  
I'll show you something to make you change your mind_

Harry nahm Malfoy bei der Hand und zog ihn mit zum Tropfenden Kessel. Er ließ die Hand nicht los, da er sich sicher war Malfoy würde dann nicht weiter mitkommen. Es war seltsam seinen Erzfeind an der Hand zu halten und für alle sichtbar durch Winkelgasse zu laufen, wobei sich Harry in dem Moment kaum Gedanken darüber machte wie das ganze für Außenstehende aussehen müsste.  
Er zog Malfoy durch den Tropfen Kessel bis hinein ins nächtliche Muggellondon.„Warst du schon mal hier?" Bei dem Abscheu der Malfoys Muggel gegenüber konnte man nie wissen.„Natürlich. London zu kennen gehört für einen Zauberer selbstverständlich.Ah, da war er wieder. Harry unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln.„Gut. Aber wahrscheinlich nur bei den größeren Sachen oder?", Harry bezweifelte stark dass Malfoy die Straßen kannte, die er ihm zeigen wollte.„Naja, Tower, BigBen,Buckinghampalace die historischen Dinger halt."Harry, der immer noch Malfoys schmale Hand in seiner hielt zog ihn weiter. Sie schlenderten fast durch Londons nächtliche Straßen, immer weiter hinein in die verwinkelten Seitenstraßen, die immer dreckiger und verfallener wirkten.„Gott, Potter, wo führst du mich hier hin? Und müssen wir die ganze Zeit Händchen halten?", fluchet Malfoy.„Du kannst mich weiterhin Potter nennen. Von mir aus auch Harry. Aber Gott ist nicht nötig. Und ja wir müssen Händchen halten, wie du es so schön nennst, weil du mir sonst abhaust."

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten in denen sich Malfoy von Harry führen ließ blieb Harry vor einem kleinen Laden stehen. Die Tische und Regale waren bis auf einzelne, vergessene Dosen, leer und bei einigen der Holztische waren Bretter abgebrochen.  
„Schau dir den alten Mann an. Er ist hier jeden Tag. Jeden verdammten Tag tritt er die Zeitungen durch den Laden. Schau dir seine Augen an. Seine ganze Haltung. Er hat niemanden mehr. Nicht mal sich selbst."Malfoy sah den alten Mann an, sah dessen traurigen, leeren Blick ins Nirgendwo gerichtet.  
Harry spürte wie Malfoy leicht seine Hand drückte. So leicht dass man meinen könnte es sei Zufall gewesen.Sie standen noch eine kurze Weile vor dem schmutzigen Laden. Ein halb herabgefallenes Schild über der Tür deren Glas zerschlagen war verkündete in abblätternden Buchstaben den Namen des kleinen Ladens: „Lucky Store".

_Have you seen the old man in the closed down market,  
Kicking up the paper with his worn out shoes?  
In his eyes you see no pride, hand held loosely at his side,  
Yesterday's paper telling yesterday's news.  
_

Harry zog Malfoy weiter. Er selber spürte, er könne nicht mehr lange vor dem Laden stehen und dem Alten zusehen ohne dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Er wollte auf einen kurzen Umweg an der Themse vorbei und dann wieder in die Winkelgasse um im Tropfenden Kessel den Kamin zu benutzen um nach Hause zu kommen.

Einige Straßen – wenn man sie denn so nennen wollte – weiter kam ihnen eine Frau entgegen. Sie sah aus als hätte sie lange kein Haus mehr von innen gesehen. Ihr klebte Dreck am ganzen Körper und ihre Sachen starrten vor Schmutz. Ihr Blick schien genauso leer wie der des Mannes den sie kurz zuvor gesehen hatten und aus auf den Schlamm in den Gossen gerichtet. Sie schien nichts wahrzunehmen. Nicht einmal das leichte Nieseln, das einsetzte. In jeder Hand trug sie eine Plastiktüte. Es schien, das sei, was ihr noch blieb. Sie ging langsam an ihnen vorbei und ein Schleier aus Traurigkeit schien sich um sie zu legen.  
Harry sah zu Malfoy hinüber und meinte zu sehen, dass sich selbst in dessen grauen Augen die Traurigkeit der Frau spiegelte.

_Have you seen the old girl who walks the streets of London,  
Dirt in her hair and her clothes in rags?  
She's no time for talking, she just keeps right on walking,  
Carrying her home in two carrier bags.  
_

Sie gingen weiter. Es schien als würde Malfoy verstehen, was Harry ihm versuchte zu zeigen. Von fern hörten sie die traurigen Glockenschläge des BigBen. Es war Elf.

_So how can you tell me, you're lonely  
And say for you that sun don't shine?  
Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London,  
I'll show you something to make you change your mind_

Als sie in eine weitere matschige Gasse einbogen entdeckten sie eine kleine Bar. Wie Harry vor einiger Zeit blieben sie kurz stehen und sahen durch das schmuddelige Glas der Fensterscheibe. Innen sah es trostlos düster aus. Am Tresen saß ein einsamer Mann. Derselbe, den sie vorhin gesehen hatten. Er hielt eine Teetasse in beiden Händen vor seinem Gesicht und blickte darüber hinweg.  
„Jeden Abend. Er sitzt hier jeden Abend und trinkt jedes Mal einen Tee, bevor er alleine nach Hause geht. Wenn er eins hat…", flüsterte Harry beinahe.

_In the all night café at quarter past eleven  
Same old man sitting there on his own.  
Looking at the world over the rim of his teacup  
Each tea lasts an hour and he wanders home alone_

Er ging weiter und Malfoy folgte ihm. Er hätte seine Hand nicht mehr halten brauchen, aber er wollte sie eigentlich auch nicht loslassen. Malfoys Hand, anfänglich eiskalt war nun angenehm warm und Harry genoss das bisschen Wärme in der kalten Nacht.

Einige Straßen weiter kamen sie zur Themse. Sie gingen eine Zeit an dem schmutzigen und doch durch das Mondlicht wunderschön schimmernden Wasser endlang.  
Im Eingang der Seemanns Mission saß in die Ecke gekauert ein alter Mann. Er schien alten Erinnerungen nachzuhängen und hielt abgenutze Ordensbänder in seinen faltigen Händen.  
Es fing an leicht zu regnen, als würde jemand leise um diesen vergessenen Helden weinen, den keiner auf der Welt sieht.

_Have you seen the old man outside the seaman's mission,  
memory fading with the medal ribbons that he wears?  
In our winter city the rain cries a little pity  
for one more forgotten hero and a world that doesn't care. _

Sie gingen langsam wieder in Richtung Tropfender Kessel, Harry ging fast automatisch immer langsamer. Er würde gerne noch etwas weiter gehen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, aber auch er fühlte sich in letzter Zeit einsam und dass er jemanden an der Hand hielt war lange her. Aber er würde eher zugeben dass er sich einsam fühlte als dass er Malfoy bat noch mitzukommen. Es kam ihm seltsam richtig vor, dass Malfoys Hand in seiner lag. Seid der Schule hatten sie sich bis zum heutigen Abend nicht wieder gesehen und im Laufe dieses Abends war zumindest für Harry die Abneigung, die er Malfoy gegenüber immer empfunden hatte immer weniger geworden.

_So how can you tell me, you're lonely  
And say for you that sun don't shine?  
Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London,  
I'll show you something to make you change your mind_

In seine Gedanken vertieft hatte Harry kaum bemerkt, dass sie schon vorm Tropfenden Kessel standen. Er ließ Malfoy Hand los. Obwohl er sie am liebsten wieder ergriffen hätte trat er einen Schritt von Malfoy weg: „Lass uns reingehen. Oder möchtest du nicht mit mir gesehen werden?"  
„Soll mir egal sein. Aber hier ist es kalt. Also: Geh schon."  
Seid sie sich vorhin begegnet waren, war es das erste Mal das Malfoy sprach. Er klang traurig, aber es schien doch, als sei es Trauer für die Leute, die jetzt alleine im Regen bleiben mussten.

Harry trat durch die Tür und die Wärme, der Rauch und das Gemurmel der Gespräche, die dem Pub eigen waren umhüllten ihn. Er hörte, wie Malfoy hinter ihn trat und die Tür schloss.  
Harry drehte sich um und deutete Malfoy mitzukommen. Er ging in das ruhigere Nebenzimmer, in dem der riesige Kamin stand. Er dreht sich zu Malfoy um, der, wie er erleichtert feststellte, ihm nachgekommen war.  
„Vielleicht hat es dir ja was gebracht, und vielleicht konnte ich deine Einstellung ein wenig ändern. Oder du konntest sie ändern. Auf jeden Fall…" Harry zog einen Zettel aus einer der Taschen seines Umhangs und einen Stift aus einer andern und schrieb in seiner unordentlicher Schrift seine Adresse auf und gab den Zettel Malfoy.  
„Schau mich nicht so verwirrt an. Wenn du dich wieder einsam fühlst… bevor du die Trauer in Alkohol ertränkst…. Kannst du zu mir kommen. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja mir zu vertrauen und vorbeizukommen."  
Malfoy sah Harry sehr verwirrt und noch um einiges misstrauischer an. „Wieso sollte ich zu dir kommen wenn ich traurig bin, Potter?"  
„Harry. Und du sollst nicht, du kannst. Nicht nur wenn du traurig bist, immer wann du möchtest. Es klingt nach dem was wir in der Schule für Streitereien hatten seltsam, aber vielleicht hilft es ja?"  
Damit trat Harry in den Kamin und war kurze Zeit später verschwunden.  
Malfoy blieb noch einen Moment stehen und hielt den Zettel fest in seiner Hand verschlossen. Dann stieg auch er in den Kamin und reiste nach Hause.

**So. hier ENDED leider die eigentliche SongFic. Das Lied beinhaltet leider nicht mehr. Aber – sry Ralph – ich konnte doch nicht einfach alles offen lassen oder?**

**Nein. Also wer streng bei den Regeln bleiben will… hier ist sie zuende. Wer wissen will wie es weiter geht – ohne jeglichen Hintergrund eines Liedes hier geht's weiter ;)**

**(An alle die hier aufhören zu lesen. Würde mich trotzdem riesig über n Review freuen!)**

**Ab hier nimmt das ganze eine seltsame Wende und es wird stellenweise EXTREM OOC... sry**

Draco saß in seiner Wohnung. Er saß seit zwei Stunden im Sessel vorm Kamin und starrte auf den kleinen Zettel in seiner Hand. Potter… nein, Harry hatte ihn ihm vorhin in die Hand gedrückt. War es – wie Harry sagte - einfach ein Hilfsangebot oder hoffte er vielleicht dass Draco kommen würde? Über diese Frage dachte Draco nach seit er zu Hause angekommen war und über den vergangenen Abend nachdachte. Er hatte den Abend genossen. Er hatte sich wie so oft in den kleinen Pub verkrochen, aber Potter… nein Harry! hatte ihm gezeigt, wie gut es ihm im Vergleich zu anderen ging. Und Draco konnte es nicht abstreiten. Er hatte nicht nur die Gesellschaft Harrys genossen, sondern auch dessen warme Hand, die ihn so sicher durch Londons Straßen geführt hatte. Überhaupt hatte er sich bei Harry sicher gefühlt. Und vor allem: Er hatte nicht mehr das stetige Gefühl der Einsamkeit gespürt. Es war nicht weg, aber es war durch Potters… nein Harrys Nähe wie an die Wand gedrückt worden, unwichtig geworden.Er stand auf. Ging zum Kamin und nahm sich eine Prise Flohpulver. Lies es durch seine Finger in den Topf neben den Kamin gleiten. Nahm sich wieder eine Hand. Immer wieder. Schließlich ging er ins Bad. Duschte ausgiebig und rasierte sich. Er trat vor den riesigen Spiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer und beschloss, dass er wieder einigermaßen menschlich aussähe. Er ging zum Schrank und suchte nach frischen Sachen. Er fand und entschloss sich für enge schwarze Jeans die, wie er feststellte nicht mehr eng war, und ein schlichtes weißes Hemd. Schließlich ging er wieder zum Kamin und warf Flohpulver in den Kamin, trat hinein und nannte Harrys Adresse. Um ihn begann sich alles zu drehen. Er drehte sich immer schneller um sich selbst. Plötzlich blieb er in einem fremden Kamin stehen. Er hoffte er sei richtig gelandet.  
Vorsichtig trat er aus dem Kamin und schaute sich um. Nun, von der Einrichtung her konnte er durchaus richtig sein. Die Möbel schienen wild zusammen gewürfelt worden zu sein, und trotzdem wirkten sie alle zusammenpassend. Ein gemütliches Sofa, dass so aussah als könne man wunderbar darinne versinken in rot stand vor dem Kamin. Daneben ein knuddeliger Sessel in orangegelb. Auf dem Tisch der davor stand lag ein Buch: „Fliegen mit den Chaddley Cannons" Das hatte er oft bei Potter gesehen. Wenn er es richtig mitbekommen hatte, hatte Weasley ihm das im 2.(?) Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt Daneben stand ein feiner geschwungener Kerzenständer mit zwei halb heruntergebrannten Kerzen. Malfoy klopfte sich vorsichtig den Staub von den Klamotten.  
Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass er keinen Ruß mehr an sich hatte trat er weiter in den Raum In der Ecke stand eine kleine Vitrine. Er trat näher an sie heran um sich die Fotos anzusehen, die hinter den Glastüren standen. Eins zeigte zwei junge Erwachsene die Draco nicht kannte. Ein anderes zeigte wohl ganz eindeutig die Hochzeit von Weasley und dem Schlammblut. Ein weiteres die beiden mit einem Baby in der Mitte. War ja eigentlich klar.  
Die Fotos von Harrys besten Freunden überzeugte Draco davon dass er hier richtig sei. Also ging er weiter. Eine Tür links führt eindeutig in eine helle Küche in der auch eine kleine Essecke war. Der Raum sah ordentlich aus. Draco drehte sich um sich selbst und sah eine zweite Tür, diese war angelehnt und Draco trat durch sie durch und stand auf einem kleinem Flur, von dem nur zwei weitere Türen abgingen. Eine war offensichtlich die Haustür. Die andere war zu und ein leises Rauschen dahinter ließ auf eine Dusche schließen. Da Harry offensichtlich gerade beschäftigt war ging Draco zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er schaute sich noch einmal genauer um und entdeckte eine Schiebetür in der hinteren Ecke. Er fragte sich ob er wohl reingehen sollte, aber da es nicht seine Natur war sich in eine Ecke zu setzen und brav zu warten ging er auf die Tür zu und schob sie vorsichtig auf. Dahinter lang ein Schlafzimmer, in tiefsten Blau eingerichtet und mit einem riesigen Bett in der Ecke. Nach rechts stand eine Tür offen, die ins Badezimmer führte. Im hintern Teil des Badezimmers sah er einen großen Pool und direkt neben der Tür schien die Dusche zu sein. Bevor Draco weitergehen oder schauen konnte brach auf einmal das Rauschen des Wassers ab und er entschloss sich Harry lieber nicht zu überraschen wenn dieser klatschnass und vor allem NACKT aus der Dusche trat. Also ging er zurück zum Wohnzimmer, ließ aber die Schiebetür offen. Er machte es sich in dem gemütlichen Sofa bequem und wartete einige Minuten. Nachdem er sich den Geräuschen nach sicher war, dass Harry angezogen war sagte er vorsichtig: „Harry? Ich bin's. Du sagtest doch ich kann vorbei kommen…"  
Harry trat hinter ihn. „Ja. Aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet dass du es wirklich tust. Schön dass du wieder so aussiehst wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe."  
Draco schien die Antwort peinlich: "Ich auch nicht… soll ich wieder gehen?"  
„Nein. Ich freu mich, dass du da bist. Wirklich.", antwortete Harry schnell und lies sich in dem Sessel nieder. Mit seinem Rot-goldenem Schlafanzug, den er nach Hogwarts wohl noch nicht hatte weglegen können, passte er perfekt auf den gelben Sessel.  
„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Harry nach.  
„Ich wollte dir danken. Dafür dass du mir Londons Straßen gezeigt hast. Und dafür dass du heute… nein gestern Abend bei mir warst." Draco lächelte ihn offen an.  
Harry lächelte ebenfalls:" Kein Problem. Ich fand es sehr schön mit dir. Also…", er räusperte sich „ also ich meine den Spaziergang. Ich war lange nicht mehr in London."  
„Wieso bist du eigentlich in den Pub gegangen? Du saßt eigentlich von Anfang an nicht aus als würdest du hingehen um Bier zu trinken…"  
„Stimmt. Ich hab dich gesehen und konnte nicht widerstehen. Ich hatte erst auf eine kleine Streiterei gehofft wie in alten Zeiten. Aber ich bin im Nachhinein ganz froh dass es so gelaufen ist."  
„Ja." Draco schien nachdenklich. Dann stand er auf und ging in Richtung Karmin.  
„Hey…" Harry stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn. Er erinnerte sich an sein ehemaliges Haus und dessen Eigenschaften. Mut. Den brauchte er jetzt. „Magst du nicht noch bleiben?"  
Schüchtern schob Harry seine Hand in die Dracos und er spürte dessen Wärme.  
Draco drehte sich überrascht um. Er sah Harry wieder verwirrt und misstrauisch an. Harry hatte Recht. Er wollte noch bleiben. Und er wollte auch dass Harrys Hand genau da blieb wo sie war. Aber es war nun mal Harry.  
„Wieso?", fragte Draco nach. Er glaubte noch nicht dass Harry es wirklich ernst meinte.  
„Weil ich mich darüber freuen würde. Aber du musst natürlich nicht!", setzte Harry schnell hinzu.  
Malfoy trat vom Kamin zurück und sah Harry an. Er schaute Harry scharf in die Augen. Als er in dessen smaragdgrünen Augen langsam anfing zu versinken war es zu spät um sich noch zum gehen zu endscheiden. Warum waren ihm diese wunderschönen klaren Augen in der Schule nie aufgefallen? Und seid wann hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl dass es vielleicht nicht so schlimm ist einen Mann zu küssen? Warum war dieser Mann in seinen Gedanken Harry? Draco schreckte zurück, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete (wann hatte er sie geschlossen?) und Harrys Gesicht wenige Zentimeter vor seinem war.  
Nun öffnete auch Harry die Augen. Verdammt. Er hatte es nicht zulassen wollen. Nun war es zu spät. Er hatte unwillentlich gespielt und verloren. Oder doch nicht? Schließlich stand Draco noch vor ihm. Und er hielt auch immer noch seine Hand.  
„Tut… tut mir leid.", flüsterte Harry. Er beobachtete jede Regung in Malfoys Augen. Er sah verwirrt aus. Aber nicht angewidert oder verächtlich. Sollte er es doch noch mal versuchen?  
„Ich wollte das nicht. Also ich wollte es schon… also nein... ach mist.", er verhaspelte sich und brach ab. Seine Füße waren auf einmal fürchterlich interessant.

Draco ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber er dachte fieberhaft nach. Wenn er das tun würde was er am liebsten machen würde, würde er Harry damit Hoffnung auf etwas machen, das es vielleicht nie geben wird. Wenn er es nicht tat würde er jetzt nach Hause zurück in seine Einsamkeit gehen und Harry nie wieder sehen aber sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen.  
Schließlich legte er vorsichtig einen seiner schlanken blassen Finger unter Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn hoch zuschauen.  
„Bitte…" er kam Harry näher, schloss langsam seine Augen.  
Langsam, ganz langsam kamen sie sich näher. Dann versanken sie in dem zärtlichsten Kuss den sie je erlebten. Und es würde auch so bleiben.  
Harry spürte die sanften Lippen Dracos auf seinen und bewegte seine vorsichtig dagegen. Er konnte nicht glauben dass er ihn wirklich küssen durfte. Hätte man ihn gefragt, jetzt hätte er auch zugegeben den ganzen Abend darauf gehofft zu haben. Er stupste mit seiner Zunge leicht an Dracos Lippen und dieser öffnete sie sofort und ließ seine Zunge auf ein zärtlich, zurückhaltendes Spiel mit Harrys ein.

Wie genau konnte später keiner mehr sagen, nur, wie sie in Harrys riesigem Bett nebeneinander lagen und sich gegenseitig streichelten und küssten. Sie genossen die Nähe des anderen und schliefen schließlich Arm in Arm ein.

Am nächsten Morgen blinzelte Draco verschlafen ins Sonnenlicht. Er hörte Harry leise in der Küche scheppern. Kurze Zeit später stand Harry wieder im Schlafzimmer, ein riesiges Tablett vor sich her zum Bett balancierend. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Draco es sicher hielt schaltete Harry das Radio auf seinem Nachttisch leise ein und krabbelte wieder zu Draco unter die Decke.  
„Guten Appetit!", meinte Harry lachend.  
Draco beugte sich zu Harry rüber und küsste ihn. „Danke"  
Aus dem Radio erklang leise

_So how can you tell me, you're lonely  
And say for you that sun don't shine?  
Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London,  
I'll show you something to make you change your mind_

**Danke an all die, die bis hierher gelsen haben ;) **

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen (Mir persönlich gefällt das Ende nicht ganz so gut…) **

**Liebe Grüße **

**Harle**

**P.S.: Bitte review'n! ;)**


End file.
